


Easier if he was

by SeaSparkle



Series: Lancelot Week 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance thinks Lotor is up to no good, M/M, Neglected lotor, Pre-Relationship, Zarkon's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSparkle/pseuds/SeaSparkle
Summary: Lance knew Lotor was a villain. Or at least, that's what he thought at first. But first impressions aren't always correct.





	Easier if he was

**Author's Note:**

> I... may have neglected writing this because I was playing Skyrim....
> 
> Lancelot week day 1: villain/hero (I went with villain)

Lotor was a villain, plain and simple.

Or at least, that's what he thought when he first jointed up with them. He was just a villain with his own agenda. The only reason he'd come to them was because his father had issued a kill on sight order on him. For all they knew, he planned to manipulate them, tear them apart from the inside.

It was easier the think like that. Easier to just write everything off in black and white and ignore the shades or grey. 

But whatever Lotor was... it wasn't a shade of black or white. He wasn't a pure, selfless person who fought for peace and love and rainbows. But he wasn't exactly someone who wanted needless destruction either.

Lance tried to hate him. He did at first. Hated how yet another person ended up in here effortlessly while he struggled to keep up with everyone else. While everyone quickly got better and he had to fight to keep his head above water.

Or so he thought. But one day, he walked into the training room to see Lotor mess up and get hit. He was clearly tired. His limbs shook and his stupid cowlick stuck to his sweaty forehead. Frustrated, Lotor threw his sword down and ended the simulation. His breathing took on a different kind of heaviness. It was like frustration and hysteria where leaving him with every exhale. Lance left before the prince saw him.

It had never accured to him how hard the man must push himself. How close he must come some days to just breaking apart at the seams.

At first he had also assumed Lotor had been raised in luxury. The man was probably a spoiled brat. Pidge had been the one to shatter that.

"His father was abusive I think. At least mentally and emotionally. But considering his father IS a kind of zombie type thing... it was probably physically too. Not that physical abuse is worse then emotional or mental abuse." Pidge added one day to the discussion she, her brother, Hunk, and Lance were having.

"Well, he was neglected anyway. Apparently he grew up in exile somewhere." Matt added.

Hunk frowned, "I guess that's why he doesn't want to talk about himself. Probably brings up stuff he doesn't want to remember. Could you actually imagine having Zarkon as your father? I couldn't! But that's probably because I have a great relationship with my dad..."

Lance couldn't imagine not having a loving family. If there was one thing he had, it was the best family. Sure, they argued, but they all loved each other dearly. His mom was so supportive. He never would have made it into the garrison without her support.

He tried to imagine Lotor as a little boy. Who looked after him? Who took him to school, or ate meals with him? Who taught hom how to dress himself? Who cleaned up his scraped knees and kissed them better? Who hugged him when he was sad? Who tucked him into bed at night?

More and more his first impressions of Lotor were falling away. The prince was a complex puzzle just waiting to be solved.

But he was still a villain, right? He was after quintessence from the other side of the rift.

But why?

It wasn't to rule anything. He had been emperor in his father's place. If he wanted to remain so, he had only needed to finish Zarkon off. Lance was sure, if Lotor wanted to rule the galra empire, he would be doing so now.

But what could he want the pure quintessence for? 

As Lance watched a little refugee girl talk to Lotor, who smiled and tucked a flower in her hair, making her hide her face behind her hands and giggle, he decided that whatever it was, it wasn't done with evil intent. 

Lotor wasn't good, but he certainly wasn't a 'villain'. Even if it would be easier if he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Um... I hope it didn't suck! (Fun fact, I was in the middle of writing something completely different for this day, when I decided I wanted to write this. Not sure that was the wisest choice)


End file.
